Out Of My Head
by Cherry Ami
Summary: Rin Okumura goes to "Camp Choice" every year, up until he had to skip one year. He comes back again, and meets Shima Renzou, his arch nemesis. Two long months with this guy? Please. This was supposed to be the greatest summer ever! ShimaxRin pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, guys! This is my second fic involving Shima and Rin, i'm psyched to write this one. You can't even imagine!**

**Summary: Rin Okumura goes to "Camp Choice" every year, up until he had to skip one year. He comes back again, and meets Shima Renzou, his arch nemesis. Two long months with this guy? Please. This was supposed to be the greatest summer ever!  
**

**Explanations: They are not exorcists, they both hate eachother. Shima has an amazing voice, Rin is a guitar-freak. Rin's parents are alive, but their last name is Okumura (i didn't want to change this.) Rin doesn't have Kuro. Rin's father is not Satan. He just looks like him. xD I will not pair up Rin with Shiemi. This fic is entirely based on my obsession with Rin x Shima. 8D Ocassionaly you might spot characters from the anime, so don't worry. I hope you'll enjoy this fic.  
**

**By the way, this fic is going to be an M rated one later on. Just wait for it.  
**

**Oh, and English is not my language, so ignore the spelling and grammar mistakes along the way.  
**

**I'm still working on my first RinxShima fic, so go check it out. I'll continue writing both of them. Eeeenjoyyyy~~  
**

**Disclaimer: I wish I fucking owned AnE.  
**

* * *

It's been two years since I went to "Camp Choice".

Two _long_ years.

_Trust me_  
_There's no need to fear_  
_Everyone's here_  
_Waiting for you to finally be one of us_

**Three Days Grace** pumping into my ears, my arms wrapped around my knees and finally me, looking trough the window and gazing at trees passing by.

I wonder if any of my friends would remember me.

The story goes like this:

My mother and father are so busy in summer, that I get to go to "Camp Choice" every year for two months. It's not like my parents don't love me, they're just too caught up with work and I fully understand them. And I did enjoy myself there. I had friends, music and everything I could dream of in a Camp.

Camp Choice was a musical camp for talented people. I didn't consider myself as one, but once my mother heard me play the guitar, she instantly signed me up for this Camp.

I sighed and turned my head to see my beautiful guitar case placed beside me.

I used to go to this Camp for 4 years in a row, until one summer my parents decided to take a break and go on a holiday in Europe. I gladly decided to come with them, because I couldn't spend a lot of time with them, so this was an opportunity in a lifetime. And that's why I missed out a part of Camp that should've been as fantastic as all other camps were.

And this year, my parents were taking me to the Camp again. I couldn't wait to see my friends – Shiemi, Bon and Konekomaru.

Suddenly, I felt someone nudge my shoulder. I took off my headphones and looked at my mother, who was sitting in front of me and next to my driving father.

"You okay there, son?"

"Sure, Mom."

"You look a bit down. How come? Aren't you supposed to be exited?" She smiled caringly.

"I'm just nervous. I haven't seen my friends for a while now."

"Rin, just promise us you will write to us once in a while." Dad looked at me trough the mirror.

"Of course, Dad. But don't forget to send me letters too."

"He won't, dear." Mom gave me a reassuring smile again and faced the front window again.

She caressed my fathers long, white hair and laughed full-heartedly. Dad gave her a loving look and continued driving. I loved my parents. Mother was exceptionally beautiful. She had brown, waist length hair, sea color eyes and the most caring personality ever.

I'll miss them.

I put the headphones back again and drowned myself in music.

_Calm down_  
_You may be full of fear_  
_But you'll be safe here_  
_When you finally trust me_  
_Finally believe in me_

After a four hour long trip, we finally reached the gates of "Camp Choice". I stared at them opening and quickly sat in a normal position. Nothing has changed. Same woods, same entrance, same welcome sign. My heart warmed up.

Father parked the car in the parking lot. I could see a few kids running around the Registration building, some of them hugging each other, some of them lurking around with their parents and waiting until they could go and find their cottages. After Father fully stopped, I grabbed my things and stepped out of the car.

I inhaled the sweet scent of the woods and felt a sudden urge to drop my things, get my guitar and perform right here and now. But my little illusion was scattered, when Mother hugged me from behind.

"You missed this place a lot, huh?" She whispered into my ear.

I nodded.

I did miss "Camp Choice". Father took my bags out of the trunk and pointed at us.

"You guys go to the Registration until I pack everything out."

"Okay, honey." Mother cheered after taking my hand and leading up the stairs of the building.

Once we were inside, I caught a glimpse of golden hair flipping in front of a few boys.

"**Shiemi!**" I called out.

"Rin!" A sweet looking girl called out and pushed herself trough guys to see me.

She went straight up to me and hugged me with all her might.

"I missed you so much, Rin!" She took my face into her hands and gave me the cutest smile. "Oh, and Yuri-sama, you look as dazzling as ever!" Shiemi let go of me and hugged my Mother.

"Shiemi-chan, you sure grew up!" Mother poked her nose. "I haven't seen you in two years!"

Shiemi nodded and pointed somewhere up front.

"My parents are waiting for me, we'll meet up later, ne?" She nudged me playfully. "I saw Bon and Konekomaru earlier, they already got a cottage. They asked me to tell you they already booked a bed for you too."

"Oh my god, that's wonderful!" I laughed, happy to see her.

"I know! By the way, I'm going to get a cottage near you guys." Shiemi showed me the V sign with her hands and ran to her parents.

Mother waved at her and sighed.

"Two months without seeing you. A long, long time for me and your Father."

I took her hand into mine.

"Mom, it's going to be okay. As always."

"Write me a song again, will you?"

"Sure thing, Mom." I hugged her and we both went up for registration.

* * *

Cottage 12, one of the best cottages in Camp. We had the greatest view of the lake, and activity areas were nearby, too. I smelled the fresh air again and put my bags on my bed.

"Mom, seriously, I don't need any help unpacking, I'll do that when you and Dad go back to your car."

She took out a few boxers and placed them in the drawer next to my bed.

All campers had separate rooms in cottages, because living together would be bothersome. It was a long-term Camp, after all. Father carried the last of my bags into the room and exhaled.

"What did you put in these, bricks?"

"Ha ha, _very_ funny, Dad."

He ruffled my hair and went out of the room.

"I guess nothing else is needed to be done, right?" Mother looked around and smiled.

"No, Mom, I'll do everything else myself."

"Walk us to the car, dear?"

I locked my room up and peeked inside of a room just besides mine.

"Oy, Bon, I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

A guy with stylishly dyed hair, a golden streak on the middle of his head, waved me away and rushed trough his stuff.

"Dude, **of course**. Me and Konekomaru will unpack and meet you later."

"Okay."

"Oh hey there, Suguro-kun, need any help?" My mom stood beside me.

"Hello, Yuri-sama. I can't find my binoculars!"

"There they are, honey." Mom picked them up from a bag she accidentally picked and handed them to Bon. He stood up and hugged her gently.

"Oh, Yuri-sama, what would I do without you!" He kissed her forehead.

"You'd be lost, dear." Mother giggled and patted Bon. "Shall we go, Rin? We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Yes, Mom. See you later, Bon."

"See you, Rin. And Yuri-sama, I'll write you a letter!"

"You do that, Suguro-kun! I'll wait!" She giggled as we walked down the stairs.

I drowned in the amazingness of this place. Woods everywhere, covering other cottages and the wonderful lake. I couldn't wait for the moment I dived into the soothing water, it was inviting me as we were walking up the path to the Registration building. Mother was chatting cheerfully, but I couldn't bring myself to listen to her now. I was overwhelmed with nostalgia and great feelings this place caused me in the years of me attending this Camp. I loved every single bit of it.

I saw a lot of familiar faces, a few of them stopped and said hi, some of them hugged me, others just waved while passing by. This was my second home.

We reached up the car. Father was waiting for us and immediately hugged me.

"Son, it's going to be okay."

"I know, Dad. I'll miss you."

"Me too, Rin." He pinched my cheek and sat into the drivers seat.  
Mother lingered for a while and hugged me too.

"Promise me you'll write me."

"Oh my god, Mom, I already did."

"Okay. Have fun!" She kissed my cheek and sat next to my Father.

I waved them goodbye and they left.

My summer is beginning now.

* * *

I watched them drive away until I couldn't see the car. I put my hands into my pockets and turned around to walk to my Cottage. We had a free evening today, so I could do whatever the heck I wanted to do, so I decided I should go and unpack my stuff, and then maybe go for a swim. Usually me and a friendly group of campers would light a fire and jam trough the night, so I had a feeling I could ask Konekomaru to ask anyone willing to come.

I smiled to myself.

Will this summer be different from others? I hope not. I wanted everything as it was.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts, are you oka-.."

A pink haired guy turned his head to see me and smiled mischeviously.

"**Okumura**."

I gasped.

"**Shima Renzou**."

My arch nemesis, the pain in my ass, the hated one. I couldn't stand the sight of this guy! And I bumped into him?

"I see you grew taller."

"I see you became more arrogant, if that's even possible."

He gave a little chuckle.

"_Please_. Stop being so charming, Okumura, I might even start liking you."

"Glad that's not going to happen." I shot a look at him. "What happened to your hair. Tried pink this year?"

"I figured I needed some change in my life, since I knew you were coming this year."

I shook my head and started walking again.

"Bump into me again, and I'll cut your dick off."

"Fuck you, Shima." I waved at him, without looking back.

For a second, I thought that this would ruin my whole day. Seeing this guy always made me sick.

We both hated each others guts from the first day of Camp. He almost broke my guitar, so I kicked his balls. He never forgave me, neither did I forgive him.

Shima Renzou was one of the stars in Camp Choice. His voice mesmerised girls, teachers always preached him. The effect didn't make me impressed at all. I fucking hated that guy.

I walked up to my cottage and ran up the stairs in a few seconds.

"Oy, Rin!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Konekomaru!"

We fist bumped each other and laughed.

"You changed a lot, Rin! Taller and more handsome!"

"Stop joking around, Koneko, it's just that you haven't seen me in a year."

"But you sure changed. To a good side, too!" He nudged my shoulder and I bumped my fist into his chest.

"I'll go unpack my stuff." I unlocked my door. "Hey, Koneko?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you gather up a group of people to attend our fire fest?"

"We're going to do that one? _Sweet_! No one could pull that off last year. You were the soul of it, you know."

I smiled at him and opened the door.

"Let's meet up at 9 pm at our special place, okay?"

"Will be there!" He shouted and ran off.

I went into my room and sat on the bed.

The special place.. The campfire place that we built with our own hands on our second summer here.

It was near the lake, but the trees covered us up from the wind and sand.

_I had a feeling that this will be the best summer in my whole life._

* * *

**Review please. x3333_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, two reviews already, and a bunch of Alerts too! This makes me so happy, guys, wow!**

**I forgot to tell you that Yukio does not exist in this fic. xD  
**

**M rated staaaaarts here (due to some action and hard language)  
**

**Disclaimer: AnE never belonged to me, but when I take over the world - it will.  
**

* * *

"Come on, Rin, just one song, please?" A girl asked after being tortured by her friends. She was obviously the bravest one of their little group. I chuckled.

"Just one, okay? I'm much more of a listener, not an attention whore."

"Yay!" They cheered and chattered excitedly. I put the guitar on my lap, brushing the strings with care.

"Bon, help me out a bit, you know I can barely sing." I asked one of my best friends, who was eating a marshmallow he had just taken out of the flames.

"_Bullshit_, man, we perfectly know you can sing like a rock star." He answered while popping the last bit of marshmallow into his mouth.

"Bon-kun, is that true?" exclaimed a girl with wavy blond hair and enormous eyes. Bon stared at her and shook his head, as if she mesmerized him.

"Yeah, he used to sing when he played, didn't you, Rin?" He smirked at me and I gave him an inappropriate gesture with my finger.

"Alright, alright. But it's the first and the last time I'm doing this." I winked at the blond and stretched my hands. Suddenly, those hands were making magic on the strings, keeping up a pace of my music, hitting the right notes and carrying on with a song I learned just quite recently. I ran trough a few melodies before beginning playing "**All Falls Down**" by **Adelitas Way.** I reached the end of a solo guitar part and inhaled.

_I knew I should have savored every moment._

I danced with my fingers, making impossible happen. The guitar was adjusting to the strong chords of the song, erupting with passion and the sadness it implied.

_I wish I would have grabbed it tight and just hold it._

I couldn't see people anymore, so I closed my eyes shut to the world and enjoyed the meaning of this song. I sang from the bottom of my heart, putting all the feels into lower and higher notes, not thinking about the stillness in the air, just plainly becoming one with the sound.

_And I know, I know everything's wrong_  
_I let go, let go, now I'm gone._

I inhaled once to build up strenght of my voice, but before I knew it, I heard someone else singing the chorus at the top of their lungs. It was a soft, tender voice, which could melt anyone's heart, but not mine. I knew exactly who was the owner of this voice.

_When it all falls down_  
_And you know_  
_There's no way that you can get out._

I opened my eyes and saw Shima Renzou slowly walking up the fireplace, looking at me like I was a pile of shit on a stick. Well, two can play that game.

I joined in with him, trying as hard as I can to sing directly from my heart.

_When it all falls down_  
_And you know, you know_  
_You can't get out._

I jammed for a few second, finishing the song with a depressing note. A round of cheery applauds burst out, so I bowed two times and smiled at the crowd.

A slow clap ended the cheeriness of my friends.

"Not bad, Okumura, _not bad_."

"Who invited _you_?" I shot a question at the pink-haired one. He threw his hands up for defense and laughed whole-heartedly.

"You dipshit, have you forgotten I was here last summer? These are my friends, too! By the way, your little campfire is widely known among other campers. I decided I should join in and have some fun."

"So cheery, Shima, I might think you enjoy my company." I put my guitar beside me, while the blond girl watched me and sighed. She probably wanted a second song, but got interrupted by this asshole jumping into our party. Unfortunately, my mood was completely ruined. Bon chuckled.

"Rin, geez, _chill_, Renzou changed a lot since last summer."

I glanced at my friend in confusion.

"You're actually on his side?"

Shima leaned back and snorted.

"Don't worry, Okumura, my feelings for you hardly ever changed, unless you actually start respecting me and your surrounding- "

"Shut up, Shima, I'm not talking to you right now." I snapped and turned my attention to Bon again.

"I'm not taking anyone's side." He told me popping another marshmallow in his mouth again.

I was about to answer, when a raven haired boy with stylish clothes (I guess he's a singer, they always dress weird) ran up to us, panting, trying to communicate.

"Alcohol, anyone?"

My attitude changed immediately. Me and Bon high-fived each other, got up and lent a hand to the guy, who had 7 large bags full of alcohol. We carried everything to the bonfire, where people met us with clapping and gestures of appreciation. Everyone here always tried to find a reason to get drunk, and I was always one to find that reason, after all. We did a little victory dance, until I took two bottles of beer and handed one of them to Shima.

"I'll let you disturb my presence just once, dimwit, but from tomorrow on – don't you dare show your face to me." I pointed at him. He shrugged, taking the bottle out of my hands.

"Get over yourself, Okumura, I'm not likely to contain my vomit next time I see your pretty face."

We bumped our bottles and gulped a few large sips out of them.

It was a tradition here in Camp. Whenever a night involved alcohol, rivals would forgive each other for just one night and continue the hatred the morning after.

We both knew the code, so I turned to Shiemi and threw my arm up her shoulders.

"Party, everyone!"

A few dozens of bottles were raised up in the air, so I felt happy again. As happy as I was before, when other Camps made my life better. Shiemi poked my nose and gave me a little hug. I smiled as if the world belonged to me.

And then someone gave me a shot.

* * *

The world, which belonged to me an hour ago, was spinning. I remembered how I drank more than 7 shots, singing "Scotty doesn't know" out loud with a bunch of drunk-assed friends. Somehow, this song was a major hit for a few years in this Camp. Everyone knew the lyrics. Of course, a few people brought their musical instruments, so our singing collided with the music they produced and oh, it was magical.

Also, I remembered 4 guys got so drunk, that they decided they should go skinny dipping in the lake. Girls tried to talk them out of it, but no, why would Shima Renzou and his newly found friends listen to smarter girls?

I turned to completely drunk Bon.

"Hey, has Shima and his stupid friends returned from their swim-off?"

Bon shook his head and got back to hugging the wide-eyed girl again. Alcohol does peculiar things.

I shouldn't be so worried, should I?

I poked Konekomaru and announced I'm going looking for them. Everyone gladly agreed. Or didn't, because they were too busy drinking and partying to some rock music one guy started playing.

I grabbed my head, which was starting to hurt a bit. Damn, next time I'll think about doing so many tequila shots.

Walking down the lake took some time. I barely saw where I was going, due to the dizziness and the hangover I felt knocking on my brain.

"Shima! " I shouted once.

I heard splashing in the water and stared at where it was coming from. Two guys were jumping around in the lake, laughing their butts off.

"Is Shima there?" I shouted again, waiting for an answer.

"No, he and Danny went somewhere and haven't come back yet." One guy answered before attacking the other.

"Thanks for nothing!" I muttered while waving at them.

Great, so they're both lost somewhere.

As I was following a path down to the dressing cabins, I heard something moving behind one of them. Alarmed, I walked around it as quiet as possible. I held my breath in to see what was going on and ready to run if it was a bear or a wolf.

I peeked over and saw the most disturbing image of all.

Shima and Danny, alone. Shima was tilting his head back, letting out deep moans of pleasure, while Danny was on his knees, doing a pretty good job on Shima's exposed friend. I stared at them for a minute, watching how Shima held his hands on Danny's head, helping him trough the process. Shameless, wild, passionate movements made me sick. So Shima was gay?

He was always surrounded by a pack of girls, I never would've guessed. And with Danny?

Grossed out, I backed away, trying to forget what I just saw. I got back to the bonfire, took a bottle of beer out of one of the bags, and drank in silence. No one was interested in my sudden mood change, so I just camouflaged my thoughts. Finally, I saw a pink-haired guy join our party, high-fiving a few of our friends. To my surprise, he walks straight up to me and sits on the same log.

"I know you saw us." He whispered.

I blushed hard and took a sip out of the bottle.

"Gay, huh?" I asked him without looking into his eyes, just examining the beer.

"Slightly." He watched the fire burn. He sighed and turned to me. "Don't tell anyone. It's supposed to be a secret. If anyone finds out, many guys in this Camp might ruin their reputation, and I don't want that."

So Shima cared about others and not only about himself? Wow. Now this was interesting.

"Shima, my own reputation would be ruined if I told anyone about it. I'd be called 'the one who likes to watch'."

He laughed and bumped my shoulder.

"You're not as bad as you seem."

"That's only for tonight."

"Only for tonight, right."

We sat there in silence, both drunk and both embarrassed. Half trough my bottle, someone gave Shima one and we bumped the bottles together again. It was nice, knowing that Shima had a weak point. I might use it from tomorrow on, because the code stays the same. If you hate each other – you continue hating tomorrow too.

* * *

**Revieeew, pleaase? I'll give you a cookie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SO IN LOVE WITH THIS FIC, AAAAH.**

**Hello there. It's me again. 8D I really appreciate the reviews and alerts and fav stories. Thanks guys. huuug. x3  
**

**There you go, a new chapter for your eyes and brains.  
**

**IGNORE THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't even know what AnE is. Really.  
**

* * *

I brushed my teeth, poured some water into my mouth, and spit it out onto the ground. I was probably the only person in camp that didn't use the bathroom to get my teeth and face cleaned. Sure, I took showers everyday, but I preferred staring at the wilderness rather than at myself in the mirror when I was brushing my teeth.

The usual flavor of mint filled my throat and I smiled to myself. The air was a bit chilly, but I stood there, trying to devour as much air as I can. Some bits of the hangover lingered in my head, making it hurt, but I decided I should ignore it. I chose not to go to sleep after drinking out with all of my friends, because I knew I'd look like living death at the choosing ceremony.

The Camp had a strict policy about arts. Not only were they doing a great job on a fun camp for kids, but they raised a generation of artists of all range. That's why on the second day of camp, you draw out a name out of a silver bowl in front of the camp Leader and have to study with him for the rest of camp. Unfortunately, as there were a lot of vocalists, us, who are learning to play some particular instrument, have to pick the paper and make a team of two. Me, I loved to make music with some other person. It was part of entertainment, of course.

I got chills from thinking about the possibilities of having a great singer by my side. Once you pair up with someone – there's no turning back. You can't just go and switch. Once, I was paired up with Shiemi, she wanted to switch, because she thought I was scary. Thank god, eventually, we became friends. The best of friends, to be exact.

I cleaned my face and my lips with a fresh towel and went back inside my cottage. There was a ruckus around, because of people trying to wash themselves in the shower. I saw Bon standing in the line, yawning and looking quite pleased with himself.

"Oy, Rin!" He shouts when he sees me. I smile and walk up to him.

"Hey, there. I see you had a great time yesterday!"

He smirked at me and yawned again.

"Beatrice, that girl I was flirting with all night long, she gave me her number. I might be in love with her!"

I punched his side.

"You said that about 15 girls so far. Different ones, dude."

"This is the _ooone_!" He mourned and laughed. "Rin, stop interfering with my love life and go find yourself a girl, _really_."

I waved at him and walked up the stairs. I went in my room and found some fresh clothes to put on. I shoved my t-shirt and pants onto my bed and started dressing myself with a pair of black jeans and a shirt with "RED" band logo on it. I ruffled my hair a bit and took my guitar.

It was a 10 minute walk to reach the auditorium. It was no ordinary auditorium – this one was open to the skies and sunlight. I always loved performing here at night, when the stars are high up in the sky. It makes the performance magical in every way possible.

I clutched my guitar when I saw a dozen of people standing near the entrance. I thought I was the only one walking up here so early.

I sat behind a tall tree and dozed off somewhere until I heard a familiar voice in my ear. I freaked out and looked to my right. Shiemi was laughing and pointing at me, while nearly falling on her butt.

"Damnit, woman, what are you thinking!"

"You should've seen the look on your face, _priceless_!"

"Don't choke yourself!" I laughed and attacked her with my famous tickling hug. We were laughing and giggling like 12 year olds, when someone jumped straight on us and started snorting out of laughter too. Judging from weight, it was Bon.  
The three of us were having a great time, making fun of each other and living it up.

"And I thought you grew up, Okumura. **Tsk tsk tsk**."

Quickly, I sat up and stared at the person in front of us.

"Renzou, how_ unexpected_." I stood up and cleaned my hands into my jeans. Bon helped Shiemi up.

"Shima, I thought we talked about this." Bon said with a serious face.

Shima took a quick glance at me and shook his head.

"Alright, alright, I'll buzz off. See you guys at the Choosing ceremony." He waved off and I turned to Bon.

"Talked about what?"

"About bullying you." He answered, looking straight into my eyes. "I asked him to stop being so rude to you."

"He's not doing a pretty good job, as I see."

Shiemi took my hand and smiled.

"Rin, forget about it, let's just go, they're letting us in!"

She was right. People were going trough the gates into the auditorium. My heart leaped a few times.

Konekomaru caught up with us at the gates, panting. He was a skilled drummer, so I imagined him trying to pack his gear up, but he didn't manage to bring them up here. I thanked the skies that I only had a guitar.

The four of us found seats in the middle of the chattering crowd, excited just as everyone else was.

I was thinking about my pair. Who will it be? Will I be able to tolerate him or her?

After everyone settled, our Leader, Shura Kirigakure, stepped up the aisle and clapped into the microphone.

"Welcome, Campers!"

Everyone cheered and clapped for her. I couldn't keep my eyes off her boobs. Every year they seemed bigger and bigger.

She went on talking about the rules of our Camp, explaining our routine to newcomers and poiting out new changes in camp to veterans. I whistled when she told us that the recording studio was upgraded this year, so we wouldn't have to worry about the ceiling falling on our heads anymore.

"And kids, the last announcement before choosing your partners." She smiled at us. The auditorium fell in silence.

"This year there's going to be a little change in partnership. Due to talent scouts of this year, we're going to form…" We held our breaths in. This kind of thing never happened before. "Bands of **5**** people**."

"What?" I murmured in awe. A band? My own band?

The silence was broken. Everyone I knew were chatting with happiness in their faces and voices.

Shura made us silent once again.

"A team of leaders decided the band must consist of one vocalist and four instrumental talents. I was pretty surprised that a lot of children who play some kind of an instrument, signed up for this camp this season. Which means that there is more than enough people!" She announced. "Also, we have decided on group leaders, too. Those who are called, please step onto the stage and draw out your members out of these bowls."

Shura pointed at two silver bowls. One for vocalists, the other for instrumental talents.

The choosing began. I was a bit sad when Shiemi got chosen by Danny. Shiemi was a skilled vocalist, that's why Danny knew he was in luck. I pouted, waiting for my own name drawn from the bowl, but that moment never came, because the next name, after 24 others, was mine.

My body stiffened.

_Me_? A group leader?

Bon punched me in the back, making me get up from my seat and go up the aisle. Shura patted my shoulder and lead me to the bowls. I gulped a few times and thought about how lucky I was to finally form my own band. My only concern now was the members.

I decided I should start with the instrument talents. I reached up the bowl, taking out one piece of paper at a time, not looking who it was. After looking at them, I felt a bit happy.

"Cody Malleck, Carter Woll and Matt Newmark, please come up the stage!" I shouted out and saw three guys standing up and racing each other on the aisle. I knew all of them only from their looks and their abilities, but I was happy. They were a good choice.

They shook my hands and waited for me to draw out the last name.

My hand was trembling. Please, be a good vocalist, please.

I took the name out.

And then shock took place in my brain.

Shima Renzou.

I stared at the crowd, which was humming with loud chattering. Everyone knew me and Shima were enemies from the very start, so this suddenly become very entertaining for other people.

Shima facepalmed himself and ran up to us.

I was standing there, my mouth open and staring at the pink-haired one, who was waving at his friends.

"Take good care of me, oh, master!" He bowed down to me and I snapped out of my trance.

* * *

"How the fuck did I manage to draw out your name, out of all the vocalists in this camp!" I shouted at Shima, when our whole band was sitting near the lake on the grass.

"It isn't my fault that mister raven haired can't fucking choose a vocalist he can actually stand." He snorted while violating the grass with his shoe.

I sighed.

"Whatever. We can't change anything anyway, so it's best for us to just go with it."

"I'm not taking any orders from _you_." Shima stared at me.

I saw that Cody, Carter and Matt were looking at each other uncomfortably. I gave them an encouraging smile.

"Sorry to break this to you, princess, but I'm in charge of this band. Do you want us to be scouted, or not?"

"I'd rather be eaten by a pack of wolves than play in a band with you, Okumura. But, for the sake of this camp, I'll do it. Even if we do get scouted, I advise you to start looking for a new vocalist."

"Fine."

"_Fine_."

Shima got up and walked away.

"Don't forget, tomorrow we have band practice at 12!" I shouted.

"I'll be there as soon as my vocal class is over." He shouted back.

"_Asshole_." I said.

"**I heard that!**"

Cody shook his head.

"I can't believe it. I'm in a band with two people I admire the most, and they hate each others guts!"

Carter nudged him and laughed. I scratched the back of my head.

"Alright, then, it's settled. Tomorrow at 12. We will discuss everything there, okay? I'm still feeling a bit hungover after last night, might as well go and get some normal sleep."

Matt gave me an approving look and the three of them went to their cottages.

As soon as I reached my room, I didn't want to see anyone or think about what happened today. I wanted to forget about Shima and the world.

And then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**REVIEEEW. The more reviews, the faster I write new chapters. xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is soon, but it's just that I've been creative lately. xD **

**Thank you for your kind reviews, aaah~And of course, thanks for the advice. Now anons can review too~  
**

**I was joking about not knowing what AnE is, it's just that I make fun of disclaimers, so never take anything seriously. xD  
**

**Disclaimer: With such grammar, I can't possibly afford AnE, so it's not mine.  
**

* * *

"Is he _serious_?" I kicked a chair.

Cody facepalmed himself and picked up the chair.

"Two hours late, and he's still not here!" I said angrily. "We have two weeks until our first performance!"

"Rin, you don't need to be so angry about it, he'll come." Matt said in a hurry. He was sitting behind his drums and hitting one of them constantly. As if Shima didn't irritate me enough.

"It's just that.. I wanted this opportunity, and he's making fun of me." I turned to Carter. "You guys too."

Carter nodded. He seemed to be the only one as angry as me. I shuffled trough the notes, holding my guitar, until someone barged in trough the door. Shima stared at us for a few seconds. Rage boiled in me. I dropped the guitar and walked up to him, with my fist ready for a single punch straight in his face. But then Matt and Carter grabbed the both of my hands and drew me away from Shima, who was smiling sarcastically.

"**I TOLD YOU TO COME AT 12**." I shouted at the top of my lungs, trying to make two guys release me.

"Well I clearly said I'll come after I'm done with my vocal lesson." He smirked and took a microphone in his hands. "No use wasting time now, _your grace_, let's just start with our practice, shall we?"

Matt and Carter let me go and I breathed in and out a few times until I felt better. All of us had practices in the mornings. I had guitar practice, Carter had piano class, Cody was in bassist class and Matt was hitting his drums all morning with Konekomaru and others. I took my guitar once again and glared at Shima. He was examining sheets with lyrics and snorted.

"I know this song already."

I arched my eyebrow.

"Good, then we can start right away." I hissed and brushed my fingers trough the strings. Cody and I were using electric guitars, so the sound in my ear was one of the sweetest I've ever heard.

I chose a song that was really dear to me, and I was pretty surprised that Shima knew it. Well, the band was not that well known, after all.

Matt hit a few drums and Cody started playing the intro. Quickly, I adjusted a second microphone near my mouth, so I could help Shima sing the chorus. Shima was moving along with music being played. He shook his head, following Cody's guitar and got hold of his microphone.

_Feels like the walls are closing in on me_  
_I'm suffocating, I can barely breathe_  
_And you've got me right where you want me_

I joined in with Cody and played my part, while Shima did a little pause before inhaling and singing again.

_This is a side of you I've never seen_  
_You're not the girl that you used to be_  
_And you've got me right where you want me_

I never heard Shima singing with such passion, adding a bit of himself to every word and every syllable. We reached the drop and I brushed the strings with all my strenght, not missing out a chord.

_You always know how to bring me down_  
_Let's just face it now_  
_I'm never changing_

_You are my world_  
_My everything_  
_You stupid girl_  
_Gonna be the death of me_  
_So let me go_  
_Just let me be_  
_You stupid girl_  
_Love the way you're killing me_  
_(You're killing me)_  
_You stupid girl_

We practiced several times until every single one of us knew the song by heart. It was easy for me and Shima, because we knew every chord and word of the song, so Cody, Carter and Matt were the ones to learn it like us. I sang with Shima. We both sang from our hearts, understanding the meaning behind the lyrics. It was hard to admit, but this guy was professional all the way.

Finally, I put the guitar away and sighed.

"I'm pretty happy with the result, guys, nice job!" I smiled at them.

Shima pushed the microphone away and turned around to see me.

"It's not a good result. We need to practice more."

I liked his determination. I heard that he always works hard to reach perfection.

"We have whole two weeks until our first performance, Shima, it's going to be all right."

"No. You're not going to be alright. I've been listening to your voice, and it doesn't fit in with mine."

I looked at him, shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"If we want to be perfect, we need our voices to reach the same level. You practice with your guitar, instead of learning how to use your voice properly. Geez, Rin, and I thought you were smart."

He was right. My dream was to be scouted, and if I want to be a world-known guitarist – this was my chance. I thought for a few moments, and an idea came into my head. It was not a pleasant idea.

"I can't go to a vocal teacher, because that's against the rules. But.." I inhaled. "You.. can teach.. me." Somehow I managed to get the words out. Well, Shima was definitely amused by my idea.

"Now that we're in the same team, I guess I can accept." He smiled. "On _one condition_."

That's what I thought. Silly me.

"What condition?" I knew I would regret this.

"I get to choose songs for our final performance."

No. Not this. But if I wanted our band to become successful – this needed to be done.

After a long moment of silence, I finally gave in.

"Okay. But don't you dare fuck it up."

Shima pouted.

"I'm in the band, remember? If you guys fuck up, my reputation is fucked up, too."

I could see him acting. I knew he didn't care about his reputation. He actually thought about us, his band members. Was he thinking about me the same way?

"So.. tomorrow at 12 again?"

"Sure." Everyone answered and we parted our ways. I walked out of the practice room, but someone grabbed my shoulder. It was Shima.

"We're going to have practice today."

I groaned.

"Why today? I'm _starving_!"

Shima rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe in procrastrination."

He pulled my sleeve, making me follow back into the room.

* * *

I was breathing heavily and Shima passed me a bottle of water.

"Freshen up or else you'll lose your voice."

I nodded and gulped the water down my throat. It felt like heaven. Me and Shima were practicing every day without slacking off, and our first performance was not that far away.

"I'll skin you tomorrow if you're late for practice again." I said, laughing and remembering how he was late for every single practice this week. Shima looked at me and chuckled too. And then we were both laughing our butts off like some lunatics, catching breath and not understanding what just happened.

I was having a great time, until I realized with who I was having that time. Shima Renzou. A funny guy? Really?

Shima wiped a tear off and smiled at me.

"Why don't we end our stupid hatred and just.. get to know each other." He sat beside me, while I was examining the bottle.

"I guess we could try." I said unwillingly. The worst part was that I had to admit that being with this guy was actually kind of fun. Maybe he did change since last summer?

I passed him the bottle and watched him drink everything till the last drop.

I seriously hoped our band was good enough for the show business men.

"Rin, I should tell you something."

My body tensed up. What was so important, that he actually chose telling me?

"I had an affair with Cody and Carter last year." He giggled with a bit of guilt. My mouth was wide open.

"And you're telling me?" I asked.

"You've seen me being sucked off by Danny, so I guess it's safe to tell you." He inhaled. "And you're the leader, so."

I noticed his eyes, lingering on mine. Those eyes, slightly brown, so deep I could drown in them. I was gazing into them for a few minutes, trying to understand what was in those eyes that made me so calm. I was so dozed off, that I didn't notice us both leaning into each other, being inches apart. I kept looking into his eyes, not reading the message they had in them. I breathed his air, felt the hot exhales out of his mouth on my lips. Our faces were closer than I wanted them to be, but I couldn't keep away. Our noses touched, and I saw Shima's eyes closing, the brownness disappearing, leaving me alone, eyes wide open. I understood what I was doing. Quickly, I backed away, catching my breath, hotness never leaving my cheeks. Shima's eyes were open now, and he was questioning me with his expression.

"Even though you had affairs with them, there's no use trying to have one with me." I blurted out.

Shima nodded.

"You just can't stop hating me." He smiled sadly. "That may never change between us."

I gazed at him again and frowned.

"The point is, I want it to end."

What is he trying to tell me?

"Rin, I've liked you since the first time I met you."

* * *

**Review moooore, guys, I love you~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SO LONG. Fucking exams.**

**Anyway, enjoy this shit of a chapter, because it's so short. Sorryyyyyy.  
**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND ALERTS AND FAVS AND OMG.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AnE.  
**

* * *

I stared at him, not understanding anything that just happened.

Firstly, the near kiss stage. I absolutely hated this guy, and now this?

Secondly, he just told me he liked me since the first time he met me. How did this happen?

And lastly – how do I respond to this?

"I… _uh_.." I coughed out.

And then I got a slap on my back.

Shima was laughing so hard, gripping his sides, as if his ribs were about break. The worst part was when he wiped a few laughing tears away, looked at me, and then started laughing all over again.

I was confused by everything.

"That look on your face, oh my_ god!_" He shouted and inhaled to stop this madness.

I wish I had the courage to say something, but I was so shocked and so terrified of the whole "I like you, Rin" idea, so I just sat there, silently.

He put his hand on my shoulder and snorted once again.

"For a second there, you totally believed my bullshit." He grinned as if this was the best joke in the whole world. "Rin, how could you be so pathetic and actually think that what I said was true?"

I shrugged.

"Well, this is awkward enough, because I still don't get the joke." I stood up and took my guitar. "Also, cracking jokes with you is not the most pleasant thing either."

He mimicked me while doing a horrible impression and laughed again.

"Thank god I'm not that stupid to fall for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Haven't you noticed? You have everyone swarming around you, seeking your attention."

And with those words, Shima got his things and waved me off, while opening the door.

"See you tomorrow, loser." And ran off, laughing.

I didn't know how to feel or comprehend this situation. Does this mean were finally becoming friends? I didn't want to think about all of this, so I decided I should just practice some more.

My guitar practically flew into my hands and I started jamming without a care in the world. I was playing **Three Days Grace – The Chain** and loving every moment of it.

I sang my heart out, reaching higher notes and then I was overwhelmed with everything.

This camp was my home.

And no one is going to ruin it for me.

Especially not Shima Renzou.

* * *

_I was on stage, hearing loud applauses, people cheering._

_I held my hands up high and they started shouting my name._

_I was in heaven._

_But then the whole world fell. It was shaking, I was scared. I started shouting._

And then I woke up.

Someone was trying to wake me up, so I quickly sat up in alert and tried seeing who it was.

I recognized the haircut right away.

"_What the fuck are you doing here, Shima_?"

"**Shh**!" He put his finger on my lip and cursed.

He got up and looked out the window, acting all cautious and prepared for anything to happen.

"What is it and why did you have to wake me up at.." I looked over to my clock and growled. "**3 A.M**. Seriously, Shima?"

"Would you please be _quiet_?" He blurted and looked trough the window again.

I covered myself up with my blanket and tried sleeping again. Whatever it was, it could wait until morning.

"Oh c'mon, wake up, idiot!" I felt him shaking me again.

I slapped his hand.

"Either you tell me what's happening, or I throw you out that window."

"Okay, fine." He sat on the edge of my bed. "It seems that Danny is a jealous bitch."

I laughed. He seriously came round my room just to talk about guys?

"I'm not interested, Shima, could you please just.."

"I'm not done yet."

"Go on, then."

He gulped some air in and looked at me.

"So, I had a date with him, you know, all that shagging thing.."

"_Whoah, whoah, whoah_, I don't need to know who you're having sex with.."

"**Shagging. Thing**." He shot me a look of death. "And I told him I didn't want to be involved with him anymore, so I just kind of ran away." He took a breath. "Now he's following me around, and I swear he saw me climbing up your window."

"What's that got to do with me?" I asked, half-asleep, half-awake.

"Could you please pretend were dating or something, so he would just go away?"

And now I was wide awake.  
"Shima, what the fuck, I'm not going to pretend- "

"It's just for a few days, you just go with everything I do, and when he gets over me, I'll let you be." Shima begged me with his eyes.

"I hate you."

"I know."

"So why would I want to help you?"

He was silent.

I sighed.

"Okay. Since you're in my band, I have to help you. But the second he loses interest in you – I'm out. Alright?"

He nodded and bumped me in the shoulder. I bumped him back. We sat there awkwardly.

"There's one more thing you should know."

"You're into S&M?"

"Gosh, no." He snorted. "I don't have a place to go tonight. Can I stay here?"

My mouth fell open. Stay here?

"You've got a pretty big bed."

"I'm not sharing with you."

"But-"

"Not sharing. I'm not gay."

"No homo." He lifted his both hands in the air as if he was defending himself.

"Sleep on the floor. There's a few blankets on the top of my drawer." I pointed out and covered myself up with bed sheets again. I could hear Shima rustling trough my stuff, then preparing his bed and finally lying down.

Was I prepared for this 'pretending to be a boyfriend' thing? I was not sure.

I was doing a favor for the person I hated most in this life. And then it struck me.

"Why the hell did you climb up my room?"

Shima chuckled.

"Because it was the nearest one, and I figured we should start sharing moments together. To be a better team."

"Right."

He yawned. "Night, fucktard."

"Night, asshole." I responded and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**REVIEEEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm done with my finals, and this is the treat for you guys. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE ALERTS AND THE FAVORITES, I APPRECIATE ALL OF THEM SO HARD.**

**The song used here is very dear to me. **

**Okay, news. **

**I'm writing a Dystopian genre novel called "Scarred." It is updated weekly, so search for OfficialScarred in google. **

**Let me know if you like it. xD**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. AND IGNORE THE MISTAKES.  
**

**Disclaimer: Fuck this, i love Ane and it's mine from now on.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to the bright morning sun.

Events of last night lingered in my brain, hurting it so bad, I had to get up and take some aspirin. Thanks for the lack of sleep, I'll be even more angry at every single mistake we make at band practice today.

That's when I almost fall over a huge pack of ruffled sheets and something hard.

I lift my pain-filled head and see the thing I kicked.

_Oh_.

Shima Renzou, the pink haired menace I hated so much and the reason why I lacked sleep.

He was sleeping and grinning like an idiot, not a care in the world, clutching his sheet tighter with every breath he takes.

I examine his bare chest, heaving up and drifting down. I have read somewhere that you can't snore when you sleep, and I definitely heard Shima snore trough his slumber. But now, he was silent.

And the dream was probably really good, judging from his state.

I was a calm sleeper, while Shima was all over the place, practically filling the floor in my room.

I scratched my head and put a palm on my forehead. What am I going to do with this guy? I promised him I'd be his boyfriend until his last sex mate got off his guts and left him alone.

_Boyfriend._

I shudder at that thought. It's an alien feeling, because of the lack of relationships I have ever had in my life. I dated a few girls way back, but it wasn't that magical. They confessed, I tried, it didn't work, end of story.

But dating a guy? A whole different story. I was never interested in men.

Which was why I was so surprised when Shima almost kissed me. I could feel the tension between us, the stupid electric spark when it we were only inches apart. And the feeling when he admitted he liked me from the start – that was the biggest shock. I felt something stir deep inside of me, something warm, pleasant.

I didn't want it to be pleasant.

Also, the strange sting in my heart after he said he was joking. _This was bad._

I rummaged trough my stuff, just to find the aspirin tablets. I popped one in my mouth and nibbled it down to make the effect faster. Then, I heard a soft groan.

"What's the time?" He asked, covering his eyes from the sunlight.

"We have like 45 minutes to get ready."

"A'ight." He yawned and yanked the sheet off.

**Holy crap**.

He was fully naked. My mouth opened up and stayed that way. Shima stared at me and laughed. I turned around, heat coming up my neck, filling my cheeks.

"Embarrassed?" Shima asks and I hear him standing up.

"Just get your clothes on, it's not exactly what I hoped for early in the morning." I blurt out, still too shy to see him. "You should've at least notified me about this."

Noises of his rush to dress up.

"I could've sent you an e-mail if you liked." He chuckles. "Forgetting the topic of you seeing me naked, just play your part out today. I'll do the role-playing."

I snort. Role-playing, sure.

"Which also means I'm the seme."

I turn around quickly and glare at him.

"I'm not the uke type, idiot."

He has jeans on, and his chest is still bare. Shima is muscular, and it seems he works a lot to make himself look manly.

"Whatever, we're not a real couple anyway." Shima grabs his shirt and clenches it. "But if we really were, I'd be seme, and this is where our argument ends, dear leader."

Suddenly, I'm in a great need of punching his face.

"Get out." I say calmly. "Before I punch the living shit out of you."

He holds his hands up. "Okay. By the way, our little play will take place today, at night. Do you remember the Late Night Lullabies?"

Oh, _do I remember them_.

The Late Night Lullabies was the even when campers round up near the lake, do a picnic, and listen to camp stories. We usually bring our guitars too, to sing all those camp songs I deeply hate.

Me, Shiemi, Bon and Koneko always invited a few more people and formed our own circle. The Circle - that's how it was called by other campers – was strict. We didn't want anyone else barging in, just the closest people. I've heard legends of it, telling that I was the leader of the gang, we had sex in the middle of the circle with each other and drank our butts off until the sun set up.

That wasn't at all true.

We sang songs we loved, we shared stories of our own and it made us feel like family.

"I'm going to the Circle, so I doubt we could pull that off." I say as I'm dressing up myself.

"They asked me into the Circle last year." He drinks from a water bottle. "I'm friends with most of you, by the way."

I gawk at him.

No wonder Bon was so friendly to him.

"Okay." I hiss. "Fine. **Whatever**."

"Here's the plan. The Circle waves everyone off at the beginning, right? Well, Danny will definitely watch me, so we'll play along. When he sees us, he will know. That's that. I won't bother you anymore."

"Can I at least know the details?"

"Yeah. I'll hold your hand, hug you, and that's pretty much it."

I nod. He'll hold my hand.

Now that's a strange thing. I wasn't scared of it.

"By the way, everyone else has to think we're dating too, or else Danny will find out."

"**What?**" I yell and shut my mouth at once.

No, this can't be right.

"Okay, bye!" Shima shouts and climbs out trough the window. I don't even have time to punch him like I wanted to.

* * *

The rest of the day went by as quickly as I wanted it to. My head didn't hurt as much, but it was filled with thoughts about the Late Night Lullabies.

Everyone had to think we were a real couple. I didn't want to get physical with Shima, it was enough embarrassment for the day. He slept at my room, for the love of the damned.

We had a nice practice, Shima not being an asshole and showing up early. The songs we learned were great, us playing them with a passion of a thousand suns, and I wasn't exaggerating a bit.

Finally, after I took a quick shower, I gripped my guitar and my backpack stacked up with goodies like M&M's, marshmallows and Nutella jars, and marched off.

Bon and Koneko joined me, so we were walking down the path to the lake. Shiemi caught up with us, holding her backpack and carrying a large sheet.

The whole camp circled at the sandy beach of the lake. Our teachers shouted directions and rules of the Late Night Lullabies, but I let them go trough my ears, because I saw Shima running towards me. I looked around to see Danny staring at the pink-haired one with deep jealousy.

The sun has almost set, leaving the sky dark with red streaks of sunlight.

I breathed the air in and decided I will go trough this for Shima. He was our lead vocalist, and it was essential for him to be in our group, no matter the problems.

That's when he strolled down to me and hugged me.

I hesitated a second and wrapped my arms around his waist. At first, I was shy. But then I remembered that all of this was an act. And I'm the actor.

I could see the anger in Danny's eyes.

"Hey, love." Shima announced so loud, that Danny definitely heard the news.

A lot of eyes turned on us. Bon and Shiemi looked astonished, while I saw a few people around us who were as surprised as Danny.

Shima and Rin, heh. The strangest couple in Camp Choice. People were bound to be talking about this.

Two rivals from day one, hugging each other and Shima calling Rin 'love'.

I gulped down some air and forced a smile at Shima. He wrapped his fingers around mine.

I couldn't help noticing the feeling of his skin. It was soft and warm, a bit fierce, but not at all firm. I worried about how Shima reacted to my flesh. My skin was rough because of the guitar usage.

He tightened his grip and I flushed red again. Bon was about to ask something, when Shima interrupted him.

"Let us go on an adventure, my friends!" And pulled me towards our place for the Circle.

We walked about 5 minutes until we reached it and I tried setting my hand free. Shima glared at me.

"Play it out. It was working."

I nodded and strolled hand in hand with my rival, one of the greatest singers I have ever known.

Now where did that thought come from?_ Greatest singer_?

I was as red as a strawberry, but Shima acted calm. I could see Bon's worried face, but I saved the explaining for later. Everyone had to think we were dating.

What am I doing with my life?

The place for the Circle was beautiful. We settled in front of the most gorgeous view in all Camp Choice. The sun was slowly dying, but I could feel the glimpses of it on my skin.

Everyone helped Shiemi unpack the food we brought, and set the sheet down for us to sit.

Shima let go of my hand and sit on it straight away.

Koneko brought a drum and started playing it.

We sang and danced trough the night, chanting the songs of our family, adding new ones. I sang straight out of my heart, accompanied by my guitar. I attacked the strings and let myself go with Koneko beating the drum wildly.

I was happy. Shima clapped and danced together with us. And I felt as if he was truly part of our family.

A few girls prepared sandwiches and hot cocoa, so we had a feast.

We laughed, we lived.

I loved every moment of this camp, but I constantly reminded myself that I should write a letter to my parents tomorrow.

It was about 3 a.m and people were starting to go home. We still had practices tomorrow, but I didn't care. I settled on my backpack and stared at the skies full of stars, ignoring everyone else.

Slowly, the songs died in the morning's rush. We still had an hour until the sun rose. I turned my head to see Shiemi sleeping on Bon's chest, while Koneko packed his things and waved me good-bye. The people left were sleeping or packing like Koneko, so I didn't interrupt them.

"Thanks for today." Shima whispered near me. I turned to him and smiled.

"Fuck you."

He laughed and pointed at the stars.

"Ever wondered what happens when you reach the limit of the sky?"

I shake my head and he smirks.

"I did. The saying 'The sky is the limit' doesn't apply to me. I will never have a limit."

We lay in silence, watching the stars for a while.

"Give me your guitar."

I lift my eyebrow at him and he lifts his hand, waiting.

I unpack my guitar again and hand it to him. After laying on my backpack again, he starts running his fingers trough the guitar.

He hums a familiar song, the song I was a bit shy to listen to.

Shima sings silently.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_  
_Am I who you think about in bed?_  
_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_  
_Then think of what you did_  
_And how I hope to God he was worth it._

I listen to him, while he sings the whole song.

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._  
_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_  
_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_  
_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_  
_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_  
_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

I don't even notice when he stops. I'm so lost in thought.

He exhales slowly and looks at me.

"Seriously," I start. "a song about sex."

He laughs loudly and puts the guitar next to him.

"I look way past the sex in this song. Has it ever occurred to you that this is a song about a boy that is jealous of a girl, who shares a bed with someone else? The pain of a teenager, knowing the girl he likes made a mistake having an intimate collision with another, while he claims being better for her?" Shima licks his lips and inhales. "It's more emotional than pleasures of the body."

"You're probably right." I murmur, but he hears me.

Shima lifts himself off the sheet and stares straight at me.

"This is one of the songs I want our band to perform."

I approve without hesitation. The teachers would be mad, because the message of the song is pretty clear, but after hearing Shima's explanation, I changed my mind immediately. This song was way more.

I get up and take the guitar in my hands, brushing the strings once again.

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part_  
_Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._  
_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention._  
_Now let's not get selfish_  
_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

As I sing this part, Shima stands beside me. Quickly, he grabs the guitar out of my hands and we lock our eyes together.

Then he leans into me and our lips crash into each other.

The heat rising in my stomach, the feeling of his softness against my lips, his taste, it blows my mind away into a thousand suns. He pulls me close, but I can't push him away. The hunger inside of me rises and I kiss him back.

For a dull insane moment, I'm taken aback of his fierceness. As he parts his lips, I understand what's happening and slowly, I put my hands on his chest and push gently. Our little stunt leaves me breathless, but I look at Shima with question.

He knows I hate him.

He knows I hate being with him.

But he also knows I hate the fact that he's growing on me.

This kiss was the end of our rival path.

I didn't want to accept the simple truth that this kiss made me want more of him.

I step back and he seems nervous. He lays the guitar on the sheet and puts his hands inside of his pockets.

"This was…" He starts. "This was… Uh… an act… I'm sorry, Rin."

I fold my arms awkwardly and he walks away.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEEEY, long time no see. c:  
I haven't had a lot of time for writing, but I hope this makes up for it. This is my fav chapter so far.  
****Thank you so much for faving, following the story and for so many reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ane, and all the characters here are highly stupidly portrayed. P.s. English is not my main language, just so you know.  
**

* * *

I stared at the ceiling, still remembering the kiss. I could still feel Shima's taste on them, lingering like poison. The thinking was nearly killing me.  
Why would he do that? There was no need, people were asleep, no one even noticed. So why did he call it an act?  
I've never kissed a boy in my life, but it sure was something else.  
I was lying in bed after a long shower. Bon asked me a lot of questions, which I answered and then more questions, which I also answered. I didn't tell him about the kiss though. Everyone in the camp was okay with homosexual kids, so this relationship stunt wasn't a blow. I didn't care about the reputation of my orientation either, so it wasn't a problem.  
The problem was my over-thinking.  
Maybe it was an act.  
Maybe it wasn't.  
But what did I want out of this? Why was I even thinking about it?  
I got up, packed my guitar, and went to morning practice with my guitar teacher.

Shima didn't show up at band practice.  
We decided to have a day off, so I picked my gear up and ran out of the room without explaining much.  
I had this little place of mine in the woods. People didn't know it was there and whenever I felt down or depressed, I'd go there and sing my heart out.  
I went past the familiar trees, searching for the path I made myself. Finally, I did find the little reminders on trees, so I'd remember the path. My heart was beating fast and I took quick breaths of pure air. My lungs filled with the freedom I loved feeling. Most of the Camp kids were at practice at this time of day, so I had all the silence I wanted.  
I followed the path for more than five minutes and I reached a little meadow surrounded by bushes and trees. There were a lot of flowers at this time of year. I stood in the middle for a moment and sat down.  
I put my guitar in my hands and brushed the strings. Suddenly, I didn't feel like playing. I just lay down on my back, holding the guitar close and hummed the familiar sound of **_One Ok Rock 'The Beginning'_**

_Just give me a reason,_  
_To get my heart beating,_  
_Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms._

The words just flew out of my mouth, causing the silence around me feel warmer. It seemed that the whole meadow has fallen asleep. No sound reached my ears, except my own low singing. Different scents filled the air, causing my lungs sing out with joy and happiness. I completely forgot about my worries.  
My mind was free for the time being. I could think everything through without freaking out.  
_Just give me a reason._ I said to myself again in a heartbreaking tune.  
_To get my heart beating. _I breathed out silently. I needed a reason to get my heart beating like a drum. And after a whole day of remembering the kiss over and over again, I understood that the reason my heart was beating like crazy for a few hours was Shima.  
Slightly, I touched my lips. They were soft, but not as soft as Shima's. I felt safe in his arms. _The Beginning_ was true in every way.  
_Take my hand_. I sang out louder, risking ruining the silence I liked so much.  
Yes, I wanted to take his hand again. I had to wake up and admit it to myself. After being irritated by Shima, we actually bonded while singing that song before he kissed me.  
_Look how far we've made it._ Again, the humming pinched the deepest part of my heart. How could a kiss change the view of a person so rapidly?  
I couldn't close my eyes anymore. Every time I did – I would see Shima's eyes glimmering in the starlight. All I could hear was Shima's amazing tone in his voice.  
No, this was not right.  
I got up from my position and stared absent-mindedly into the woods. I needed to face him. I needed to tell him how I felt about that kiss.  
I wanted to at least be friends.  
Yes, I'd tell him that I didn't care about the act and I kissed him back because I thought we were acting too.  
And of course, the only reason I'd do that is to _maybe_ get kissed again.  
Suddenly, realization hit me. _What was I thinking about_?  
Why would I want him to kiss me again? I needed a vocalist in my band. I didn't need to have a crush on a person I hated for so long. _And he was a boy_.  
I got up, looked at my watch and noticed it was almost dinner time. I turned around and walked out of the meadow. I left the thoughts behind for the evening or until I meet Shima face to face.

"Hey, where've you been, sugar?" Bon shouted from his seat in the cafeteria. I put my tray right next to him and shrugged.  
"Here and there. Had some thinking to do."  
"About you and Shima?" Shiemi asked, while eating a cinnamon bun.  
"Not exactly." My cheeks flushed. "We're not dating or anything."  
"You looked like you were." Bon said and elbowed Koneko. He flinched.  
"Bon, this hurts."  
"Yeah, that's what life is, get used to it, Koneko." Bon cheered and did a little dance while sitting.  
This was supposed to be funny, but I didn't laugh. I was searching for the familiar hair color in the crowd of people, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
"Hey, have you seen Shima today?" I asked.  
"Why, you have a date or something?" Bon chuckled and Shiemi threw her last piece of cinnamon bun at him.  
"Stop mocking him! It isn't his fault Shima needed to get rid of one of his admirers."  
"Okay, okay." Bon pouted. "I haven't seen him anywhere. Maybe he's sick or something?"  
I stared at my plate and didn't say anything.  
"I could check his room, if you'd like." Koneko smiled. I shook my head.  
"He's my vocalist, I'm gonna go and check. Explain the directions, please." I asked and Koneko helped me out.  
I found out that Shima was living in a cottage near the woods. I left my plate of unfinished food and ran towards the door of the cafeteria without saying good-bye to my friends.  
I puffed and huffed until I got tired of running and kept a slow pace while going to the cottage. I said hi to a few familiar kids, and then I saw it.  
The cottage was pretty much the same as ours, but much more colorful. We were allowed to paint the cottages any color a few summers ago, and this was probably the work of the little kids. Well, of course, until they made it a cottage for seniors.  
I hummed _The Beginning _again, completely not understanding why I was doing this. I kept saying it was for the sake of the band. But deep in my heart, I knew I had to understand my feelings for this guy.  
Shima was living on the first floor of the cottage, so it wasn't hard to find his door.  
I knocked three times and I heard a deep voice saying 'Come in'.  
I opened the door and saw Shima leaning on the table, writing something in a fast manner.  
"You okay?" I asked and his head rose as fast as it was physically possible.  
"What are you doing here?" He hissed and jumped from his seat, rushing to close the door.  
I scratched the back of my head and sat on his bed.  
"I wanted to check up on you." I said. "You were gone for a while."  
"Well, no shit, I wanted to be gone." He snapped and sat back on the chair. He picked the pen up, but didn't write anymore.  
"I was worried." I whispered, but I knew he heard me. His shoulders tensed up a bit and he exhaled a shuddering breath.  
"Danny fucked off." He said. "You can stop pretending now."  
We sat silently and I laced my fingers together.  
"I'm not here to pretend. I'm here to talk."  
He laughed out loud and turned to me again. "About what? About the kiss? I didn't know what I was doing. Now get the fuck out if you don't want me to kiss you again."  
I froze at the last sentence and jumped right up my seat.  
"I'm not going anywhere until I get a proper explanation."  
He got up his seat and stared right into my eyes. He was a bit taller than me, and his hair covered his eyes a bit.  
"Wanna know why I kissed you, huh?" He murmured, clearly emphasizing the anger he felt. I didn't understand why he would be mad at me. "I was in the moment. You looked amazing in the starlight. Your voice charmed me. Happy now?"  
I was completely taken aback by the words that flew out of his mouth. I wanted to start talking again, but I just opened and closed my mouth again. And then I gathered my courage to talk. Shima didn't turn his gaze away from me. He was breathing heavily, as if me being here irritated him to the core of his cells.  
"No." I breathed out. "I'm not happy."  
He looked surprised. I inhaled again. "Kiss me again."  
"W-what?" He asked, clearly not understanding the situation I was putting him in.  
"Aren't you in the moment right now?" I raised my voice a bit. He wasn't the only one annoyed. "_Just give me a reason to get my heart beating._" I sang silently, holding the moment, embracing the insanity I was about to make. But I needed to know how I felt about this boy for real. I wasn't sure how I'd react if he kissed me again. Time would show.  
But I was sure I wanted his lips on mine again.  
Shima's surprised eyes showed me he was judging the situation with a sober mind. I saw him raising his hand to touch my cheek, his fingers brushing against my skin tenderly, blinded by the situation I just gave him.  
I knew he was lying about the act. He was _lying_ into my face.  
My heart started beating like a drum, embracing his touch. I didn't know how, but my whole body leaned into him bit by bit, my cheek fitting into his palm. Shima stared at my eyes, wearing a very serious expression on his face.  
"_Take my hand._" I hummed again and Shima's lips were closer to mine than before. I liked the absence of distance between us. I wrapped my hands around his waist, knowing that what I'm about to do is crazy, but Shima made me want to do anything to have his lips on mine.  
As we were about to crash our lips together, someone knocked on the door. Quickly, we tore everything apart and the next thing I know, I was sitting on the bed again and Shima was holding his sheet of paper.  
A girl opened the door and blushed slightly.  
"Shima-kun?" She asked, gawking at me once in a while. "Madam Kirigakure wanted to know why you skipped a few classes today."  
"I wasn't feeling well, sorry for the trouble." Shima coughed and pretended to be very interested in the sheet.  
"Should I ask the nurse to come here, or –"  
"No, no need, Kiko." Shima waved at her and she nodded.  
"Okay, take care, Shima-kun. And please don't miss the classes tomorrow." After saying that she closed the door and I heard her footsteps going away.  
I looked at my hands, embarrassed by the situation we were in. Shima sat on the bed, keeping some distance between us and pushed the paper to me. I grabbed it and stared at him in question.  
"I've been writing this since this morning." He said, not looking at me.  
I read it silently.

_I was safe while the stars shone at night,_  
_I was there when you picked my soul up,_  
_I was scared to rise my hopes up,_  
_But the fear faded with glimpses of light._

_You were here when I needed you most,_  
_You were brave enough to pick me up off the ground,_  
_I was drowning in my own hopeless misery,_  
_Until it was you, you who showed me the way._

I could see the notes in my head, every line of the song fitting perfectly with the tune.  
"I thought we should sing a song of our own." Shima said. "Of course, if you want to make it our own."  
I nodded and didn't say a thing. Shima put every single feeling into this song, leaving anger out. It was so perfect and so meaningful, that I wanted to jump up and start singing right away.  
"Bring it to practice tomorrow." Finally, I said and got up. There was no use to even stay here after the awkward moment we had. I walked to the door and opened it. I heard Shima doing the same and then he put his hand on mine as I was holding the handle.  
He closed the door swiftly, took me by the shoulders and turned me around.  
And then his lips were straight at mine. Shima crashed them without hesitating a second.  
I wasn't sure what I was doing, but hell, was I kissing him back. We were all worked out with the routine, so our tongues explored one another's mouth, sharing the same passion we both felt.  
I lost my mind.  
_I lost my mind_.  
Finally, Shima backed away, wiped his lips and opened the door again. I stood there awkwardly and then took a step towards him, giving a little peck on the lips.  
"Seriously." I said. "Bring it to practice."  
And then I walked out.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. MORE REVIEWS, FASTER CHAPTER UPLOADS. xD**


End file.
